Immortal Love
by PennyForYourThoughts024
Summary: A slightly different version of how the ending should have gone in my head, and an epilogue of sorts that shows what Otonashi's life is like in the Afterlife. (Obvious spoilers ahead xP)


**AN: Hey guys! So I just finished Angel Beats, and one thing that really stuck with me was the ending. Holy crap, was it sad. I didn't cry or anything, but I cannot stop thinking about it. I feel for Otonashi in the ending - not being able to stop someone you care about from leaving is heartbreaking. As a result, I made this little story of sorts to tweak the ending a little and to show an epilogue (sort of) Enjoy! Leave a review if you like it :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: This is a non profit fanfiction. Angel Beats is owned by Jun Maeda and P.A. Works. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Say, Kanade…..would you want to stay here with me?"

Otonashi dared to hope that the silver haired girl in front of him would reply in the affirmative. He continued, "Surely people like Hinata and Yuri will wander into this world, not knowing for what purpose it exists. If we stay…we can help them. We can guide them, make them realize just how wonderful their life was, help them get over any lingering regrets they may have and make sure they ascend onto their next life. What do you stay?" Kanade remained silent as she walked down the steps. Otonashi hesitated before speaking next, "I may have said this before but….I want to be with you. I want to be by your side."

"Yuzuru…." Kanade's voice came out weak, almost as if she was saying words she didn't want to say. Otonashi continued, regardless. "I want to be with you because…..well, because I love you. I love you, Kanade." Kanade remained impassive. Suddenly Otonashi embraced her, enveloping the small girl in his arms. "I love you so much, Kanade. Let's be here together. We won't ever be lonely…because we'll have each other."

Kanade stared at the ground, not saying anything. This did not go unnoticed by Otonashi, as he hesitatingly asked, "What's wrong? Why won't you say anything?" Kanade closed her eyes and leaned against Otonashi. "I don't want to…because if I say what's truly on my mind…I'll disappear." Otonashi, naturally, was confused. "What do you mean?"

Kanade detangled herself from Otonashi and said, "The reason I'm here in this world…..is because my only regret in life was that I wasn't able to thank the person who ensured that I lived for a little more time." Otonashi said, "I don't understand…..what do you mean?" Kanade sighed and turned around. "When I was alive, I was very sick. I was going to die….unless….I could get a new heart. If someone gave me their heart…..then I would be able to live." Otonashi's eyes widened. "That's….terrible. What happened?" Kanade continued, her eyes downcast. "Luckily…or unluckily, I can't decide which really; the hospital had just recovered the body of a young man who had just passed away from internal bleeding…" Otonashi began to put the pieces together and his eyes widened as he realized who she was talking about. "Wait, you don't mean…no way…" Kanade turned around and faced Otonashi with tear filled eyes. "He had been a part of a train crash….. and it was thanks to him that I was able to live for a little more time…..Yuzuru….you gave me your heart….you allowed me to live for more time….."

Otonashi stepped back in shock. "B-But that's….how do you-"

"I noticed from the time I stabbed you. You don't have a heart. Yours is beating inside me. The reason you regained your memories that time was because you fell asleep on my chest, listening to the sound of your own heartbeat."

Otonashi clutched his chest, a feeling of helplessness overcoming him "That's….." Kanade said in a tearful voice, "It's all true. I'm in this world because I couldn't thank the person who allowed me to live for a little longer. That person is you, Yuzuru." She turned away, facing the water gently cascading down the steps. Otonashi stared at her in shock, not knowing what to say. The silence permeated the air, filling it with a sort of tension between the two students. It was finally broken by Kanade, who said in a soft voice,

"Yuzuru…..could you say those words again…..one more time?"

Otonashi stepped back, a wild look in his eyes. "I…I can't! If I do…you'll disappear." Kanade pleaded, "Yuzuru…please!"

"I can't!"

"Yuzuru…." Kanade's voice grew soft as her eyes pleaded with Yuzuru to give her the absolution she so desperately desired. "Let me believe in what you believe….that life is wonderful and that we should cherish it always….." Tears filled Otonashi's eyes as he looked at the woman he loved so much, knowing that soon, she would be gone and the only way she would live on in this world would be through his memory.

"Yuzuru…"

"Kanade…"

Both of them moved toward each other and embraced one another. Otonashi held on to her like she was water that would evaporate at any second. "Kanade…..I love you. Please stay here with me…."

"Yuzuru….thank you."

Otonashi sobbed loudly, not making any effort to stop the tears from streaming down his face. "W-we'll always be together….please….."

"Thank you for loving me…thank you for giving me life…."

"K-Kanade….my angel….d-don't disappear on me….."

Kanade nestled closer into Yuzuru and said in a voice just barely above a whisper, "I love you, Yuzuru…from the bottom of my heart….thank you for everything."

And just like that, she was gone. Otonashi crumpled to the floor, desperately grabbing the air where she once stood. His voice came in incoherent gurgles and mumbles as he took deep and heavy breaths and realized that he was truly alone in this world. His purpose for existence was gone, lost to the hand of God. His angel had flown away, leaving him in tatters. He buried his head in his shirt, his face wet with so many tears. He repeated her name over and over again, as if saying it enough would bring her back to him. He yelled to the heavens, in a heart wrenching voice,

"KANADE!"

* * *

Otonashi opened his eyes as he stared at the spot where she had disappeared from his life. The sun was just beginning to set, and its rays enveloped the school in an otherworldly light. Otonashi stood, hands in pockets, as the memories of that day rushed over him. He felt the tears stream down his face as he recalled how she embraced him before disappearing forever. He knelt down and placed a single yellow flower on the spot where she last stood, next to 4 other flowers of the same kind.

The red haired boy sighed and turned around, walking back to his quarters. The yellow flower lay steady, as a tribute to the relationship that could never be.

 _People in the afterlife speak in fear of the Student Council President, a tall man with red hair who sits in the Student Council Room all day._

 _Some say he is a servant of God, put in the school to make sure everyone obeys the rules._

 _Some say that he is an angel who helps people in need._

 _However, none of them could see the pain in his eyes as he sat in the room alone, a vase of yellow flowers next to him, waiting for someone that would never return._

 _And certainly no one knew that the only thing that kept him in this twisted world was the regret he felt at not being able to make her stay with him._


End file.
